HIM-
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Seorang kriminal dengan korbannya, majikan dengan tuannya. Pairing : KrisHan, HunKai XI Luhan, Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In/KAI
1. PROLOG

**HIM-**

"Baca dan renungi. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu di halaman pertama ini"

-Luhan-

"Kau akan menikmati kehidupanku"

-Kris-

"-"

-Sehun-

"Tuanku mengatakan, jangan bertanya apapun padanya"

-Kai-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Luhan's Side)**

Title : HIM- (remake)

Author : Fina

Rate : M

Warning : Typo(s), Crack Pair, GJ

Main Cast(s): Xi Luhan, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Kai/Kim Jong In

Other Cast : EXO members

Author ?

Karena masih empat chapter awal dimulai dengan perkenalan jadi saya hanya bisa menuliskan ini sebagai pendeskripsian watak mereka ;) . Cerita ini diambil dari cerita lama dengan pairing dan author yang sama. Pernah di post di akun facebook pribadi dan salah satu grup fanfiction yaoi pada facebook. Jadi, bukan hasil jiplakan. Ide cerita ini pertama kali keluar pada tanggal 25 februari 2013 pukul 2:50 pm dan selesai pada tanggal 7 Mei 2014 7:04 pm dengan sequel 'and Always be With You' . Karena Bahasa yang tidak terlalu saya suka, jadi saya buat lagi menjadi seperti ini . Happy reading ~

**CHAPTER 1**

Hai, aku Luhan. Pekerjaanku ? aku hanya bisa memberitahumu aku pria dangkal dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal. Aku orang China, keluargaku ? jangan tanya. Berapa umurku ? aku berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah, jadi pikirkan sendiri.

Aku tidak suka menceritakan kehidupan pribadiku. Tapi harus kuakui, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencurahkan sedikit pengalamanku di atas sebuah kertas. Meskipun aku sempat berfikir dari mana aku harus memulai kisah hidupku yang cukup menyedihkan ini. Ah, mari kita mulai di hari yang menyenangkan.

Hari itu, aku hanya mengingat suara alarm nyaring yang membangunkanku dari tidur pendekku. Aku tidak mengalami insomnia atau terlalu banyak meminum kopi untuk begadang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya, dan aku anak yang luar biasa cerdas. Jadi, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Diawali dengan lenguhan indahku di pagi hari itu. Pinggul dan pantatku mengalami nyeri yan luar biasa setelah laki-laki bermarga Park itu menghajar lubangku semalam. Tapi bagi kau yang belum tahu Sex. Selalu ada kenikmatan dalam kepedihannya.

"Lu … bangunlah, kau tampak jelek dengan rambut berkeringat seperti itu"

Ya, suara besar dan dalam itu milik laki-laki yang membeli jasaku semalam. Park Chanyeol. Anak tunggal dari pemilik puluhan hotel bintang lima Imhotep yang tersebar di seluruh wilayah Asia dan Amerika. Dan dia juga seniorku.

Apa aku menyukainya ?

Jika dia tidak terlalu bodoh aku akan menyukainya. Tapi anak tunggal dari keluarga berada –ralat- sangat berada sepertinya, benar-benar bukan tipeku.

"kau lupa siapa yang membuatku seperti ini ?"

Dan suara seksi ini adalah milikku.

"haha !"

Jika aku menanyakan hal sarkas padanya, dia hanya akan menyulut rokoknya dan tertawa keras tanpa memikirkan dengan serius ucapanku. Bodohnya aku, tidak ada seorang criminal yang memikirkan korbannya.

Setelah menipuk keras kepalanya dan mencium sayang pipinya, laki-laki itu memberikan apa yang kumau. Cek bertuliskan nominal uang yang kuinginkan. Sedikit tidak sepadan dengan banyaknya ronde yang kami lakukan semalam. Kau tahu kan ? laki-laki dengan kemaluan besar itu sangat tidak tahu kode etik dalam berhubungan seks.

Karena bau Venus yang terlalu menguar dalam kamar hotel itu dan juga asap rokok dari mulut seksi Park Chanyeol akan membuatku terbius jika aku tidak segera pergi dari kamar itu. Jadi aku segera membalut kembali tubuhku dengan hem putih dan celana cream yang kukenakan semalam. Lagipula, jika aku tidak pergi aku akan terlambat untuk sekolah. Jangan salah, meskipun dangkal aku masih menaruh hormat pada biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk pendidikanku.

"bye Lulu"

Ucap Park Chanyeol saat aku memakai mantel tebal sebagai pakaian terakhir yang kukenakan. Kucium singkat bibirnya sekaligus menjilat sisa Venus yang ada di bibirnya. Dia tampak menyukainya. Jika kau ingin tahu saja, ini ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini Park itu menyewa tubuhku.

Hanya itu, lalu aku keluar dari kamar itu. Dengan langkah kaki yang tampak luar biasa normal. Ini rahasiaku, abaikan luka yang terasa perih di pantatmu jika ingin terlihat normal.

SELAMAT DATANG DI PHOENIX ACADEMY

Kau akan melihat papan norak itu saat menemukan sekolahku. Sekolah elit dengan laki-laki tampan dan kaya di dalamnya. Aku hampir bisa mencium pundi-pundi uang yang akan datang padaku setiap malamnya.

Karena ini adalah asrama sekaligus sekolah laki-laki. Jadi kau akan menemukan kebanyakan anak gay di sini. Bahkan seks kamar mandi sudah seperti aktivitas rutin di sekolah ini. Bagaimana dengan guru dan staff di sini ? aku lebih suka menyebut mereka paman-paman mesum yang akan selalu kau jumpai di bus, kereta malam, atau tempat murah lainnya. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menyewaku bahkan untuk satu malam.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah dengan siulan menggoda dari siswa lain yang selalu terdengar di telingaku, aku sampai di kelasku. Satu lagi hari yang membosankan, sempurna.

Laki-laki yang sedang berlari kepadaku sekarang. Itu Dyo, Do Kyung Soo. Laki-laki kecil dengan mata besar dan kepala yang cukup besar. Tapi pantatnya lumayan kenyal untuk anak kurus sepertinya. Dan yang ada di sebelahnya, itu Byun Baekhyun. Penggemar Park Chanyeol yang sepertinya akan mengomeliku karena aku baru saja tidur dengan idolanya lagi.

"hai Lulu …. Bagaimana rasa Pangeran itu ?"

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sedikit menyeramkan jika mengatakan sesuatu. Dia adalah anak yang paling polos di antara kami bertiga, tapi dia cukup berbakat untuk menjadi pelayan sex phone. Suaranya dan kata-katanya akan sangat menggoda jika kau mendengarkannya secara langusng.

Sedangkan Byun ? hah, dia hanya menatap menegur padaku.

"tidak ada yang berubah, dan dia tidak memakai kondom hari ini"

Kami bertiga akan selalu seperti itu. Bercerita tentang partner seksku di malam sebelumnya dan kedua temanku ini hanya akan mendengarkannya. Karena mereka mempunyai hobi yang berbeda denganku. Kyungsoo dengan hobi tidurnya dan Baekhyun dengan segala beritanya. Baekhyun adalah jurnalis di sekolah ini, jadi kapanpun ada berita baru, kami akan selalu mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

Mata mereka selalu berbinar saat aku menceritakan seks yang kulakukan di malam sebelumnya. Meskipun terkadang telinga dan mata mereka menjadi semerah strawberry masak ketika aku menceritakan detail bercintaku.

Karena lubang mereka masih terlalu rapat, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kenikmatan sebenarnya dari bercinta. Tapi siapapun pasangan mereka nanti, kurasa mereka akan beruntung. Karena mereka akan menjadi yang pertama memasuki mereka, atau merasakan penis mereka.

Baekhyun meletakkan foto seorang laki-laki di atas mejaku segera setelah aku menempati bangkuku. Wajah Asia dengan taburan darah Amerika di dalamnya.

"Wu Yi Fan. China-Kanada. Guru Bahasa Inggris pengganti , kudengar dia kaya"

Mataku memicing lalu mengambil foto yang diletakkan Baekhyun di depanku. Bagaimana mengatakannya, dia cukup tampan. Namun aku sedikit tidak menyukai wajahnya. Mengingatkanku pada seorang lelaki kurang ajar yang menghancurkan keluargaku. Kau akan mengetahui detailnya nanti, untuk sekarang kau harus menahan rasa penasaranmu. Seperti meminum champagne, hirup aromanya terlebih dahulu.

Dyo melihatku dengan mata bulat dan kepala yang di jatuhkan di meja, sedangkan Baekhyun seolah menunggu desahan yang keluar dari mulutku. Wajahnya sangat menjijikkan.

"kaya adalah kata yang tepat untuk menarik perhatianku, tapi wajah seperti ini membuatku ingin melubangi dahinya"

Baekhyun menarik foto itu kembali dengan wajah tertekuk setelah kupatrikan seringaianku padanya. Dyo mengelus dadanya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang guru lagi.

Bel berbunyi, kelas dimulai. Dan aku lupa bahwa jam pertama pagi ini adalah kelas Mr. Louiz. Karena kudengar dia pindah ke inggris, Jadi laki-laki bernama Wu Yi Fan itulah yang akan menggantikan guru tampanku itu. Percayalah, hanya yang bisa kau jadikan idola di sekolah ini.

Laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulang itu masuk. Alisnya tebal dan rambutnya hitam cepak, terlihat lebih seperti mahasiswa lama daripada seorang guru. Kecuali setelan jas santai yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun benar, dia kaya. Kau bisa melihat jam tangan bermerek Laccut yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"aku pengganti Mr. Louiz. Kau bisa memanggilku, Yifan atau Kevin"

"bagaimana kalau Kris ?"

Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat seluruh kelas tertawa kecil karena pertanyaannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"baiklah tuan …"

"Byun. Byun Baekhyun"

"aku tidak yakin bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama kecilku. Tapi, terima kasih, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris"

Laki-laki tinggi ini memiliki suara yang menawan. Aku menginginkan suaranya berbisik di telingaku saat ia memasukkan penisnya jauh di dalam lubangku. Ah, kurasa aku akan membasahi diriku lagi jika aku tidak keluar dari kelas ini.

Tanganku secara otomatis memegang benda suciku, berfantasi dengan tuan muda Kris yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis itu ternyata cukup membuatku menegang. Mataku mencoba menerawang dibalik celana kain yang ia kenakan, seberapa besar miliknya, dan seberapa nikmat isinya. Aku cukup menikmatinya sebelum guru baru itu memergokiku dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.

Oh ya tuhan,

"apa ada yang salah denganku ?"

Aku memaksa mataku untuk tidak melihat benjolan kecil yangada pada selangkangannya. Dengan berat hati aku menatap matanya. Dia tampan, namun aku ingin mencicipinya di ranjang.

"bisa kau memuaskanku ? pak ?"

Seluruh kelas tertawa, mereka sangat mengerti siapa aku dan kebiasaanku. Beberapa bersiul, karena tidak biasa bagi mereka melihatku menggoda seorang guru muda. Bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya.

Sedangkan Kris mengeluarkan nafas pendeknya, melihatku dengan tajam. Seolah amarahnya telah mencapai ubun-ubun, mukanya memerah dan giginya bergemeletuk penuh emosi tertahannya. Dia merendahkan badannya, seolah akan menciumku, namun hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sesaat membuatku terkesiap.

"hanya karena kau ingin memanjakan milikku, kau tidak harus mengatakannya dengan ucapan tersirat seperti itu"

Bisikan yang hanya didengar olehku itu membuat mataku terpaku pada lensa mata coklat tua miliknya. Guru muda itu mengangkat badannya, berjalan menjauh dari bangkuku lalu tersenyum padaku dari depan kelas.

"jika kau ingin melakukannya, tolong pergilah ke kamar mandi dan selesaikan urusanmu tuan …."

"Xi, Xi Luhan. Dan percayalah Mr. Kris, kau baru saja menolak keberuntungan"

Kupatrikan seringaian sombongku lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan menatap selangakangan Mr. Kris yang mulai terlihat. Aku tertawa kecil. Laki-laki itu terlalu bertele-tele, jika saja dia mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkanku sama seperti aku menginginkannya, dia tidak akan tersiksa seperti itu.

END of Chapter 1

Cuap-cuapnya pas chapter 4 ya ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Kris' Side)**

Title : HIM- (remake)

Author : Fina

Rate : M

Warning : Typo(s), Crack Pair, GJ

Main Cast(s): Xi Luhan, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Kai/Kim Jong In

Other Cast : EXO members

Author ?

Karena masih empat chapter awal dimulai dengan perkenalan jadi saya hanya bisa menuliskan ini sebagai pendeskripsian watak mereka ;) . Cerita ini diambil dari cerita lama dengan pairing dan **author yang sama**. **Pernah di post di akun facebook pribadi dan salah satu grup fanfiction yaoi pada facebook**. Jadi, bukan hasil jiplakan. **Ide cerita ini pertama kali keluar pada tanggal 25 februari 2013 pukul 2:50 pm dan selesai pada tanggal 7 Mei 2014 7:04 pm dengan sequel 'and Always be With You'** . Karena Bahasa yang tidak terlalu saya suka, jadi saya buat lagi menjadi seperti ini . Happy reading ~

**CHAPTER 2**

Luhan bukanlah pencerita yang baik, aku benar bukan ? setelah aku mendengarkannya aku ingin sekali mencium dahinya menggunakan sapu lidi yang tengah digunakan salah satu pelayanku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa pengalaman hidupnya seperti seorang pelacur yang sedang melayani sex phone ?!

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang guru di sekolah ini ? kau akan menyukainya, jika kau adalah laki-laki dengan nafsu di atas rata-rata. Tapi mungkin aku sedikit tidak cocok dalam bidang itu. Aku lebih suka mengontrol nafsuku ketimbang sebaliknya.

Namaku Kris, dan ini pekerjaan keempatku setelah terakhir kali menjadi seorang pengacara. Kenapa aku mempuyai banyak pekerjaan, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Sial bagiku, atau setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang bisa kuucapkan saat seorang siswa menggodaku di jam pertama. Kau benar, itu Luhan. Dia memang laki-laki dengan tubuh kecil berotot, wajah cantik, dan suara indah. Bahkan ketika dia berbicara. Tapi, keinginanku untuk tidak menerkamnya sepertinya sangat sulit kuhindari. Maksudku, … dia sangat menggoda.

Aku suka laki-laki, maaf, aku tahu kalian akan sangat kecewa karena aku cukup tampan. Bercanda. Adikku sudah bersiap mengasah katananya saat aku mengatakan hal ini.

Tentang katana, ya, aku china-kanada. Tapi ayah tiriku adalah orang Jepang dengan marga Korea (rumit memang) dan aku mendapat adik tiri setelah ibuku menikahinya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyukai ayah tiriku. Namun aku menyayangi adik kecilku yang sangat menyusahkan. Dia anak muda yang bagaimana mengatakannya, dia … berbeda. Dia mempunyai pekerjaannya sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak menyukai pekerjaannya.

Kurasa ku sudahi saja. Karena tatapan matanya padaku sekarang seperti seekor harimau pada kalkun berisi yang dipenuhi lemak pada paha dan dadaku.

Cukup berbicara tentang kalkun.

Dari mana kita ?

Oh ya,

Laki-laki itu meninggalkan kelas dengan seringaian yang ia tunjukkan pada selangkanganku yang sedikit mengembang karena godaan yang ia berikan padaku. Aku sedikit merindukan lubang anus yang pernah menjepit kemaluanku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ah, ya, itu sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya, partner sex ku mengatakan aku terlalu brutal dan kemudian meninggalkanku. Aku tahu, menyedihkan.

Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan murid bernama rusa (lu;rusa) itu. Aku cukup mengetahui keluarganya. Jadi aku membuat masalah lagi pada kehidupannya.

Kubalikkan badanku menatap murid-muridku yang hampir setengah dari mereka sudah menguap, atau memandangku penuh kekaguman. Aku memulai kelasku, mulai menjelaskan tentang grammar pada paragraph writing dan urutan serta pendeskripsian baku pada bab ini. Kau tidak akan mengerti meskipun aku menjabarkannya.

Setelah dua puluh menit (atau lebih) aku mengajarkannya pada kelas. Kurasa aku bisa meninggalkan kelas, itulah yang aku pikirkan. Namun seorang siswa dengan mata belo tersenyum padaku sambil mengatakan hal yang tidak kumengerti kenapa.

"Luhan, pasti ada di perpustakaan"

Aku melihatnya dengan sedikit perasaan tidak sukaku padanya, namun laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai dan mengarahkan matanya keluar kelas. Seolah memeberiku isyarat untuk segera menenangkan selangkanganku yang terlihat tidak etis selama mengajar.

Memalukan memang, tapi aku menuruti sarannya.

Aku akan cepat untuk menceritakan bagian akhirnya,

Aku pergi ke ruangan di mana segudang buku itu tersimpan. Dan aku menemukan Luhan.

Dia sedang berciuman, dengan seorang laki-laki. Adikku.

END of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Sehun's Side)**

Title : HIM- (remake)

Author : Fina

Rate : M

Warning : Typo(s), Crack Pair, GJ

Main Cast(s): Xi Luhan, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Kai/Kim Jong In

Other Cast : EXO members

Author ?

Karena masih empat chapter awal dimulai dengan perkenalan jadi saya hanya bisa menuliskan ini _sebagai pendeskripsian watak mereka_ ;) . Cerita ini diambil dari cerita lama dengan pairing dan **author yang sama**. **Pernah di post di akun facebook pribadi dan salah satu grup fanfiction yaoi pada facebook**. Jadi, bukan hasil jiplakan. **Ide cerita ini pertama kali keluar pada tanggal 25 februari 2013 pukul 2:50 pm dan selesai pada tanggal 7 Mei 2014 7:04 pm dengan sequel 'and Always be With You'** . Karena Bahasa yang tidak terlalu saya suka, jadi saya buat lagi menjadi seperti ini . Happy reading ~

**CHAPTER 3**

Orang yang ditemui oleh Kris pada saat berciuman dengan Luhan adalah aku. Namaku Oh Sehun, adik tiri Kris. Dan berhenti bertanya padaku.

END of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Kai's Side)**

Title : HIM- (remake)

Author : Fina

Rate : M

Warning : Typo(s), Crack Pair, GJ

Main Cast(s): Xi Luhan, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Kai/Kim Jong In

Other Cast : EXO members

Author ?

Karena masih empat chapter awal dimulai dengan perkenalan jadi saya hanya bisa menuliskan ini sebagai pendeskripsian watak mereka ;) . Cerita ini diambil dari cerita lama dengan pairing dan **author yang sama**. **Pernah di post di akun facebook pribadi dan salah satu grup fanfiction yaoi pada facebook**. Jadi, bukan hasil jiplakan. **Ide cerita ini pertama kali keluar pada tanggal 25 februari 2013 pukul 2:50 pm dan selesai pada tanggal 7 Mei 2014 7:04 pm dengan sequel 'and Always be With You'** . Karena Bahasa yang tidak terlalu saya suka, jadi saya buat lagi menjadi seperti ini . Happy reading ~

**CHAPTER 4**

Tuanku … dia bukan laki-laki yang jahat. Hanya saja kehidupannya memang terlalu menyedihkan untuk diceritakan. Seperti daun muda yang terbawa angin, mencoba rasa setiap angin yang membawanya. Dalam lapuk dan jenuhnya menunggu daratan, dia menjadi seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, selalu ada angin lembut yang bisa menenangkannya dan membawanya kembali pulang. Jika tidak, dia hanya harus berbagi dengan yang lain. Kehidupan akan terus seperti itu.

Maafkan kelancanganku, aku pelayan Sehun-sama. Namaku Kaino Izumi, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku, Kai. Aku gadis berdarah Jepang yang bekerja di dalam rumah Sehun-sama dan Yi Fan-sama. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun-sama membawaku dua tahun yang lalu ke dalam rumah hangat ini. Saat itu, aku terdampar. Di sebuah pelabuhan dengan badan telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi Sehun-sama mengatakan bahwa luka yang kuderita saat itu cukup parah.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Sehun-sama telah melarangku untuk menceritakan kehidupannya. Sehun-sama mengatakan bahwa ini belum waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua sisi gelapnya. Tolong bersabarlah, tapi jika dia tidak menginginkannya, tolong jadilah angin lembut yang menenangkannya.

END of Chapter 4

Bagaimana ? silahkan Review dan beri tanggapan untuk keempat chapter ini. Saya menerima kritikan, tapi jangan terlalu pedas ya .. hihi :D Kamsahamnida #bowbowbow ^_^ Review juseyo ~~~


End file.
